1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for securing the latch of a shipping container, and more particularly to an improved security cover system for preventing unauthorized access to a shipping container.
2. Background Information
Shipping containers are widely used in the transportation of various types of goods, both domestically and internationally. However, the task of securing such containers against break-ins has proven difficult to solve.
Prior art attempts include such devices as hasp protectors and various bolt seals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,149 discloses a container hasp protector with a metal box with an open rearward side. A shield plate on the front face extends between the sides to form upper and lower openings in the face between the shield plate and the top and bottom walls of the box. The box encloses the containers hasp, to protect against damage by a thief.
Although this apparatus provides protection for the hasp, it still leaves the shank of the security seal/pin open for tampering or cutting, through the openings in the front face.
Similarly, padlock-type security devices such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,477,710, 5,146,771 and 4,898,008 suffer the problem of exposure of the shanks or shackles to bolt-cutters or other shears.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,010,166, 6,009,731 and 6,036,240 all disclose bolt seal lock devices that utilize a pin with an enlarged head on an upper end and a lock body on a lower end, the shank of the pin journaled though aligned apertures in a housing to cover a portion of a keeper bar and prevent operation of the keeper bar while the cover is in place. However, each of these devices incorporates an enlarged locking body which is preferably releasable, and exposed on one side. This exposed locking body can therefore be accessed by unauthorized persons, and potentially permit tampering and prying of the locking body off the shank of the pin.